I'm the one
by sakurachanrach
Summary: Brooklyn is a friend and one of the gang but she's a girl so when she finds her self falling for Sodapop she doesn't know what to do please R&R i know the summary sucks but please read it eeven if you thing it's bad please let me know
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: i do not own the outsiders but if i did Dally would have not died i am not nearly as amazing writer as S.E Hilton **

**A/N: hey guys my new story for the outsiders i hope you like it**

Brooklyn walked out of her house to and walked to the Curtis house she was dressed in her best jeans and her black t-shirt she was spouse to go to funeral the with Dally but Sylvia came over to see him but he kicked her out because she was cheating on him while he was in the cooler they were yelling at each other so I walked out Soda saw me coming and yelled to every one else that I was coming.

"Brooklyn what are you doing here" Soda said

"Can I go with you Dally is in a fight with Sylvia she came to get him back" I explained

"Sure you can come with us" he said sadly

"I'm sorry about your parents they were amazing people I will truly miss your mum" I said Sodapop started to cry I reached out for him he came and cried on my shoulder we walked in to the car Darry was driving and Ponyboy was in the front seat we sat in the back he was leaning on me the whole way to the cemetery I sat in the front of the church with the Curtis boys and the rest of the gang.

"We are here to say good bye to John and Cathy Curtis they lives where taken far too soon they left behind three boys let are prays be with them" the priest yelled. I looked over to see that Sodapop had stop crying he got up to say a few words.

"Hi my name is Sodapop Curtis and I would like to say a few words my parents where amazing people they would help anyone in trouble" he had to stop I walked up to the stage then spoke for him.

"John and Cathy where like second parents to me I will miss them Cathy used to always tell me you are a shying star never let any put you out she always made me feel good about myself if I cried Cathy was there if I was heartbroken Cathy was there if I needed someone to talk to Cathy was there she will be missed dearly they both will" I yelled and walked back to my seat Soda was smiling at me and mouthed thank you.

The funeral lasted for another hour every one left but only the gang went back to the house. "Hey Brooklyn time to go its late and you have school tomorrow" said Dally.

"Okay we better go night everyone" I said

"Night Brooklyn see you tomorrow in school" said Ponyboy

"Okay night Ponyboy" I said I walked out of the house and down the porch steps


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders **

**A/N: this story has a mind of its own and all my stories have violence in them sorry I'd like to give a shout out to Hey two-bit mickeys on TV she inspired me to write this story I hope she likes it and I hope you all like it.**

Brooklyn was getting ready for school then she heard someone at the door.

"Dally can you get that I'm busy" Brooklyn yelled.

"No get it yourself" he yelled back.

"But your closer" she said. Fed up with fighting with Dally I over went to answer the door I opened it.

"Hi Brooklyn is your brother home?"

"Come on in inspector Stabler he's out back" she said.

"Dally fuzz here to see you" she yelled.

"What did I do this time inspector?" Dally asked

"A car was stolen. You know anything about it?" he asked

"Not a thing" he replied

"Well can anyone tell us were you were last night?" he asked

"Yes the whole gang and Brook can" he said pointing to me

"We were at the Curtis house, it was there parent's funeral last night" I said

"Sorry to hear that they were good people" said the inspector

"Well I better be getting to school or I'll be late Dally can you drop me off?" I asked

"Sorry I've got to go pick up Sylvia" he replied

"Fine I'll walk then" I stormed out of the house and began walking down the street someone was calling her name I turned to see who it was it was Soda.

"Hey Brook what are the fuzz doing outside your house? What did Dally do now?" he asked

"There was a car stolen yesterday, they thought he did it" I said

"Hey Brook, Steve and I are going to steal the hub caps off some Soc's car and the nightly double. You in?" he asked

"Wouldn't miss it see you later I've got to get to school" I replied I walked the rest of the way to the bus stop. Yay, another day of forced schooling. Well only eight hours to go. The trip on the bus was loud as usual I walked to the back of the bus were my friends were.

"Hey Brook. Great game on Saturday you missed" said Max

"Sorry I was at home Dally. Only got out of the cooler on Friday" I replied

"How long was he in this time for?" Max asked

"Only two months" I replied

"Has Sylvia come around trying to get him back yet?" Max asked

"She came around on Sunday?" I replied

Max smiled "That broad cannot take no for answer can she well I heard she was playing around with Shepard this time" he said

"Dally's going knock him out if he finds out" I smiled I'd always thought Tim deserved to get what was coming to him.

The bus trip took longer than usual a guy thought it would be funny to slash a tyre before he got on the bus so the driver had to change the tyre it was the third time this week do these guys never learn it was the same guy to.

"Hey Bobby it was funny the first time but if you do it a second and third it gets really old and boring plus I always am late to class and the teachers already have it out for us" I yelled at the boy sitting two seats in front of us

"What does it matter if your late you're going to end up like you mother any way a whore on the side of the road and no one wants to pay 50c for you" he yelled

It was too late I knocked the smile of his face even before he could say another word I hit him in the mouth he hit me in the stomach everyone was yelling "Get him" "Teach him a lesson"

But it was too late by the time the driver got back on the bus Bobby was knocked out on the floor and we were all back in are seats.

"Who was it?" he asked

No one ratted on me they knew he deserved it plus they were sick and tired of waiting for the tyre to be changed again he got me a few times I probley will have a black eye tomorrow and a busted lip and my knuckles are bleeding.

"Hey Brooklyn are you okay?" Max asked

"Yeah I'm good I'll be fine" I replied

"Well done" Justin said

"He had it coming" Dylan said

The driver continued to drive to school the school nurse it waiting for us when we get to school she saw me and told me to go with her to she checked me out and then sent me back to class.

I walked down the hall way and in to math class I knocked on the door and the teacher spoke to me.

"So Miss Winston it was you who stated the fight on the bus then I hope you know that you broke Bobby Brownmens nose" he yelled

"He deserved it he said that I'd only work on the streets as a whore that's a load of crap he's lucky I didn't brake something more" I yelled back

The teacher got angry "take a seat with your friends" he said through grinned teeth

I walked over to Max, Justin and Dylan the class was silent as I walked passed it was math so everyone was board out of their mind's

The class ended shortly after that and it was lunch I was walking towards my lunch table when Ponyboy came running towards me.

"Hey Brook are you okay I heard what you did to Brownmens well done what is Dally going to say?" he asked

"I don't know he want care he probley be out with his tramp all night any way" I replied

The rest of the day was quiet I missed the bus after school so I walked through town and went to get a milk shake at the dairy queen it was getting late I walked back to the house the front door was open Dally was on the couch watching TV Sylvia was curling up next to him.

"Hey I'm going out with Steve and Soda" I said

"What happened to your face and hands?" he asked

"I got in a fight on the bus" I replied

"What?" he jumped up off the couch and came over to me he grabbed me by the face I and turned it to him.

"Why?" he asked

"This guy slashed the tyres on the bus for the third time this week and I yelled at him about me been late again because of him then he said I didn't need to go to school and that I'd end up walking on the streets as a whore like are dead mother and that no one would pay 50c for me so I hit him sorry" I grabbed Dally's hand from my face and ran to my room I grabbed my cloths and money and a bag then walked past the living room not caring what Dally what yelling.

I walked down to Sodas house Two-bit was out side

"Hey" he yelled as I got up to the pouch steps

"Hey two-bit it Soda here?" I asked

"Yeah hey what happened to your face did you get jumped?" he asked

"No I got in a fight on the bus" I replied

"Who got the better end or the fight you or her?" he asked

"You mean he and I did you should see what I did to him broke his nose" I replied and smiled

"Hey Brook you ready to go" Soda said through the pouch door

"Yeah I'm ready" I replied

"Steve let's go" Soda yelled at his best friend

"Okay I'm coming God what happened to you" he asked as soon as he saw me

"Fight" I replied

"Cool you win?" he asked

"Yep" I replied

We left the house and made are way in to town we jumped the fence at the nightly double so no one saw us came in and because were greasers and we never do things the legal way.

"hey Brooklyn you go over to that car there me and Steve will do the ones down this end okay meet back here in 10 okay go" said Soda

I worked my way over to the far end of the drive in there were people in the cars so I had to be quiet I was on my fifth car you Can't be Dallas Winston's sister and not know how to lift hub caps fast I was the best or second best to Dally in are hood.

"Hey can you see that there by your car someone lifted you hub caps great some greasers are here" said one male

"Better tell Randy he'll sort them out" they both laughed and walked away to a blue mustang

"Crap" I said

I quickly made it over to where Soda and Steve were they looked at me

"Hey what's up?" Soda asked

"Soc's know were here we got to go" I replied

We made our way back to the fence and climbed over it we made our way to are side of town.

"Hey Brooklyn" said Soda

"Yeah" I said

"You know Tim slept with Sylvia when Dally was in the cooler" he said

"I heard" I replied

"You going to tell him?" he asked

"Yes he should know" I replied

We were back down our street Soda made his way home

"Steve you coming?" he asked

"Nar I'm goanna stay out here tonight no work tomorrow see you later" he replied

"Came in if you get cold" he said

Steve smiled back at his best friend then turned to me

"Hey you going home or do you want to spend the night out at the lot with me?" he asked

"I think I'll think I'll spend the night with you" I said

"Okay" he said

We walked over to the lot Steve laid down on the ground I got an extra shirt out of my bag and a bag of chips.

I offered some to Steve "You want some?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

We laid there for same time I was getting cold and I didn't want to go home

"Hey Steve can I have your jacket?" I asked

"No but came over here if your cold" he replied

I moved from my spot and went over to were Steve was lying down he moved to his side and put his arms around me

"That better?" he asked

"Much night Steve" I said

"Night Brook" he replied

**A/N: I know that last bit seems like she and Steve have something but they don't Steve just doesn't like to see her cold I'll make it more clearly in the next chapter Plus there's a story behind why Steve and Brooklyn are so nice to each other you'll just have to read the rest to find out what it is sorry if the story is bad spelling I did try to make it better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the outsider or I would be very rich

**A/N**: sorry this chapter took so long I have exams on at the moment I would like to thank my friend Bethany for helping with the gramma in this story.

"Brooklyn where are you!" someone yelled

I woke up it was barely light the sun wasn't even up yet someone yelled my name I knew it was Dally Steve woke up.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked

"Dally's trying to find me" I replied

"You better go before he comes and drags you home" Said Steve

"Let him" I replied

Dally was getting closer "Brooklyn came out now I only want to see if you okay" he yelled

"Dally I'm over here" Dally looked over to were the voice was coming from

"By Steve see you later" I said goodbye to Steve and walked to where Dally was.

Dally started to walk down the street when we got in the front door he turned on the light and turned around to see me.

"I'll get some ice for your face and bandagers for your hands" he said he walked in to the kitchen and returned with ice. After a while he wrapped up hands.

"You left without telling me where you were going or when you were coming back I thought you'd run away you left with a bag why? Brooklyn Why?" he asked

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I went out I was mad you had your Tramp here and I never mind" I turned to walk to my room but Dally grabbed my arm I looked up to his ice blue eyes.

"Never do that again or the will be trouble got it" he sounded angry

I stared to break free but he was to strong "Got it" he repeated himself

For a second I thought Dally was the way he was before all the stuff went down in New York.

"Got it" I said in reply

I Walked to my room and hoped in to bed to try and get a few more hours sleep. The next morning I heard yelling "great there having another fight I thought to myself" I got out of bed to see what the yelling was about.

"You little Whore! you always cheat on me but this time you went too far you cheated on me with Tim he's a good friend this is the last time I'm ever goin to take you back crawl back to the hole you came out from" he yelled at Sylvia.

Sylvia stormed out the door Dally turned to see me in the hall way door "What you knew about it to your no different to her you could have told me but no I had to find out from some guy at the gas station" he was yelling at me now.

I turned and went to my room he didn't follow I got changed and went out the window I walked down to see If Pony had left for work yet.

I walked up the porch steps "hey Darry is Pony here?" I ask

"Yeah you want a ride to school?" he asked

"Yeah that be great" I replied

Soda just walked in the kitchen all red eyed

"Hey Sodapop what wrong?" I asked

"This" he replied he held up a letter

"What's that?" I asked again

"A letter from Sandy saying she's moving to live with her aunt I asked her to marry me and her parents said if she did they would dis own her" he started to cry again.

Steve pulled up in his car He called out to Soda Darry told me to tell him Soda isn't coming in to work today. I walked out of the house I walked over to Steve's car.

"He's not going to work today" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Sandy moved" I replied

"Okay I have to go I'll see you later then" he said

Steve drove off I walked back inside Soda came up to me and hugged me

"Brook could you stay with me to day I really a friend?" he asked

"Okay" I replied

Darry left to drop Pony off at school Soda sat down on the couch I sat next to him.

"Why do girls break guy's hearts?" he asks

"I don't know" I replied

"Well why would you know you hang around with us too much" he said

"I'm still a girl first tho" I replied that hurt me so much I felt sick

Soda saw that his comment hurt me he hugged me my heart started beating so fast I thought he would hear it.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn you're a girl I should not have said that" he said

I wanted to tell him how I felt then and there but I know I'd lose him as a friend I got off the couch.

"Sorry I have to go school is waiting" I say

He looked at me a smiled "you better go then"

If I stayed longer I would have let it slip out of my mouth he will never feel the same way.


End file.
